the dark side of hell
by Anna Spicer Evans
Summary: This is a sequel to the story, broken. In this story, cuphead has been in hell for a year now. He misses his brother mugman more than ever and every night never gives up hope of being with him again. The devil tells cuphead the truth about why mugman died and how he became infected with a terminal illness and it furiated cuphead. Cuphead then gets a chance to see his brother
1. 1

Dear diary,

I've been in hell for 1 year now. Everyday I miss my brother mugman who died from a terminal illness. His death haunts me daily. I'd do anything to be able to spend one day with him again.

To be honest I hate my job.

I wanna go home but I know there isn't anything there for me anymore.

I heard papa kettle died a few months ago from old age and loneliness. I think he found my dead body in the closet that day and mourned himself to death. I haven't seen him around so I guess he made it to heaven.

Fly high dad!

\--Cuphead

Cuphead closed his diary and put down his pen. He laid back on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

Hell didn't have pretty clouds like on earth. Just flames and brimstone and lots of fire .

Cuphead missed making shapes in the clouds like he did with his brother mugman. Instead he made friends with shadows on the wall.

"it's dark and gloomy in this room. " cuphead said to himself. "I wish I could see the sunlight one more time. That would make me happy. "

Cuphead sighed and turned over in his bed and faced his clock.

"10:03 pm. King dice must be working the night shift tonight. Thank God it's my day off." cuphead said.


	2. 2

Occasionally cuphead gets a few days off. He normally hangs out on the balcony and smokes, (something he never did on earth but started to pass time) but tonight he decided to stay inside.

Depression has been working hard on cuphead lately. It was a battle that he had to deal with daily. Living in hell didn't help matters.

"I'm surrounded by dicks and assholes. " cuphead said sadly.

"so sad that's true. " a voice said quietly.

"who goes there? Megan is that you?" cuphead said.

Megan was a waitress in the casino. Ever so often she came to spend time with cuphead and give him spiked beverages snuck out from the devils office.

Cuphead doesnt like Megan but Megan doesn't care.

Megan walked into cuphead's room and then closed the door behind her. She was holding a tray with three tequilas on it.

"KNOCKING?!? Have u ever heard of that woman?" cuphead boomed.

"I'm sorry. I always forget don't I? Hehehe."

"Hehehe." cuphead said imitating Megan sarcasticly. "What do u want?"

"to give u these drinks. You will need them before the devil talks with u."

"why? Oh wait, he wants me to pull another double, is that It?"

Megan shook her head.

"take out his trash? King dice is working tonight.. Let his assistant on duty do it. I'm off tonight. "

"that's not it either. It's something serious." Megan said.

"how serious can a conversation get I'm in hell for crying out loud."


	3. 3

"it's about your brother. The devil knows why he died. "

Cuphead sat motionless on his bed.

"never mind bout the drinks. If the conversation regards my brother I don't want to be drunk."

Cuphead stood up, put his boots back on then walked out his bedroom door.

"just leave the drinks in my fridge. You know the routine." cuphead said sternly.

Megan obeyed and then went back to the casino.

Cuphead walked down the long hall to the devils office. There was smoke coming out underneath the door so king dice and the devil must be having a smoke session.

Cuphead knocked hard on the door three times.

King dice answered it and motioned for cuphead to come in.

He puffed a cloud of crack smoke in cupheads face and then sat down.

"getting high on the job huh king dice? "cuphead said.

"only every day buddy. " king dice said. "my poison of choice is cocaine."


	4. 4

Cuphead sat down in a chair nearby and then crossed his arms.

"your excused king dice. I have personal business that doesn't concern you." devil said puffing on his cigar.

King dice got up and walked out of the room.

"I owe you $20 for the smoke last night." king dice said as he left the room.

"you said u know information about my brother mugman. Let's have it."

Cuphead said, preparing himself for the worst.

"oh yes. Of course. " The devil said putting out his cigar in a nearby ashtray.

"as you know your father told you that your brother mugman was born with a terminal illness."

"yes he did, so what?" cuphead said.

"well he wasn't born with it."

"what are you talking about?" cuphead said confused now.

"when your brother was born I put a curse on him. When he died I made sure that his soul was mine. I knew that I wouldn't get it any other way and I have a hankering for weak souls. "

Cuphead sat still for a whole minuet, speechless. He was told a lie and that made him mad.

"well if he had a curse in him then why didn't u do the same to me? "

"because you are tough and strong. Mugman isn't. "

Cuphead shook his head in disbelief.

"if his soul is yours then where is he? I haven't seen him at all."

"none of your business cup! Now get out of my office before I kick you out and make you work tonight. "


	5. 5

Cuphead walked out of the devils office and went back to his room. He grabbed a tequila out of the fridge and then sat down in a chair.

He took a sip of the drink and then picked up his diary and pen and began to write.

"dear diary,

I was just told by my boss the devil that my brother mugman wasn't born with the terminal illness he died from. the devil himself cursed him when he was born. He also told me mugmans soul was his. He is the master of lies, however I don't know if I should believe him or not. I've been down here for a whole year and I've never seen mugman at all. I'm confused. I'll have to find out more about this.

_--cuphead"

Cuphead closed his diary and then took another big gulp of his 2nd drink. It was very strong and cuphead was beginning to become tipsy.

He took his boots off, crawled into bed and turned off his bedside lamp.

"I'll find you mugman if it is the last thing I ever do. Even if I die in the process."

Cuphead closed His eyes and then fell asleep.


	6. 6

The next morning, cuphead woke up and got ready for work.

He got into his uniform and then walked down the hall and into the casino to clock in.

He saw king dice standing in the corner of the room with a cigarette in one hand and a bunch of keys in the other. He was talking to the devil and he didn't look too happy.

Cuphead picked up a deck of playing cards and then began to shuffle them.

"thank the lord u r here cuphead. I have to pee." king dice said Inna rushed tone of voice.

"won't the boss let u take a break?" cuphead said, continuing to shuffle the cards in his hands.

"when? He's on a rampage today. Someone pissed him off last night and now he is taking it out on everyone. "

Cuphead shook his head and then said, "that's typical of him. Go pee and I'll cover u. "

"thanks. I'll pay u back. " king dice said running to the restroom.

"no u won't, I know u. " cuphead yelled back.

The devil walked up to cuphead and then said, "ur pulling a double today. Don't argue. I have plans...important plans."

Cuphead rolled His eyes and then slumped over on a blackjack table.


	7. 7

Ten minuets later, king dice came running over to the game table he was assigned to that day.

"any souls today cuphead?" he said lighting a cigarette.

"dude, I just got here 15 minuets ago. U have been gone 10 minuets. *sigh* just do your job. "

King dice began to shuffle the deck of cards infront of him.

"any plans for after work today? " king dice said, trying to make small talk knowing full well cuphead wasn't interested.

"what plans? I work a double today cuz the boss has 'important plans'."

"sucks to be you." king dice said laughing. "I get off at 3."

Cuphead glared at king dice and then said, "really? Never mind."

Suddenly a customer came up to cupheads table. Cuphead delt the cards and watched as the person quickly lost all their money.

Thinking he could go home, the guest headed towards the door of the casino, not knowing once he arrived he would never leave again.

The guards took the screaming guest to a room and locked the door.

"another soul another dollar. " cuphead said.

"I need a vacation."

"don't we all. I haven't had a day off in two weeks." Joe, the maintenance man, said sweeping up a mess a guest made a while back and he just noticed. King dice dumped his ashtray on the floor and then told Joe he missed a spot.

"clean this pesant. "

"u make my life difficult king dice. " Joe said, cleaning the mess king dice said.


	8. 8

"well isnt that too bad? Sucks to be your ass." king dice said.

He rolled his eyes and then started to shuffle a deck of cards.

Cuphead sighed and then slumped back over the blqckjack table.

King dice gave him a strange look and then said," hey cups, u ok? U look down."

"what do u mean? Im always down u idiot...im in hell. It isnt a fun place to be." cuphead said rollijg his eyes and then sighing.

"more than usual." king dice added after the fact.

"somwthing is just bothering me is all." cuphead said sadly.

"oh? Like..."

"like non of your damn business king dice. Keep your nosy self out of my buainess you hear?"

"fine fine. But i still want to know."

"i told u to drop it dumbass. Not everything includes you."

King dice looked shocked. His eyes widened and then he walked away to give cuphead some space.


	9. 9

Cuphead sighed. He reached into his pants pocket and grabbed his phone.

He turned on his screen and looked at the picture he had of his brother mugman.

"those were the good days. I miss you so much muggs." cuphead said under his breath.

"you were more than a brother to me u were my friend. I wont ever give up on finding where u r. I love u so much mugman."

Cuphead put his phone back into his pocket and then felt a small tear trickle down his cheek.

He quickly dried it as he saw king dice walking over towards him.

"what do u want asshole?" cuphead asked king dice who said, "just collected two souls."

"in ten minuets? Go away. Thats your fastest goal yet this week." cuphead said, not beleving a sing word king dice said but gave him the benefit of the doubt.

"hey, what can i say, im the best." king dice said, full of pride in his voice.


	10. 10

Soon it was 12 minuets to midnight.

The double workshift was really getting to cuphead.

His brother was on his mind and he couldnt stop thinking bout finding him.

On the other hand, king dice was also getting on his nerves all day, as usual.

He had been off work for 9 hours and it was a big relief for cuphead to be working by himself for some reason.

Cuphead looked down at his watch to see what time it was.

"11:48. 12 minuets and i can lay down. I deserve that. I worked my ass off today" cuphead said to himself.

Suddenly, king dice came running towards him. He looked like he was holding a secret...a big secret.

"king dice, go back home. You are supposed to be off work. You annoy me." cuphead said as he rolled his eyes.

King dice leaned over towards cuphead and then said,"Can you promise to not let the devil know i told you what im bout to tell you?"

Cuphead gave king dice a strange look. "dude, its no secret that the devils an asshole. Why must i not tell everyone that? They allready know and im not afriad to tell it to the devils face."

"no its not that. Its about your brother." king dice whispered.

"he is here in the casino and the devil has me watch over him now. I will be working nights now gaurding his room instwad of workibg days on the floor with u. That means i have the key to his room."


	11. 11

Cuphead stood dead still.

Mugman, he was in the casino.

The devil was right.

He had to see his brother, even if it meant he got into trouble, so be it.

Cuphead looked at king dice and then said," i promise i wont tell if u take me to see my brother. Its really important to me." cuphead said, his voice sounding urgent.

King dice stood still for a moment to think. He was silent for a good two minuets and then turned to look at cuphead, who looked up at him with pleading eyes.

King dice looked at his watch and then said,"ok. But make it quick. Im only supposed to be on watch. The devil doesnt want you to know your brother is here."

"why not?" cuphead asked king dice who said,"he just doesnt. He didnt give me a reason except he doesnt want you to know he is here."

"oh. Will u let me know if u find out?" cuphead asked king dice.

"yeah, sure. Whatever. All i can say is that word had better not get back to the devil that im doing this for you or my ass is toast."

"it wont." cuphead said.

He was just so happy to be able to see his brother again after a year. And alive at that.


	12. 12

Cuphead clocked out and then followed King dice down a dark hallway on the other side of the casino.

The only lights that lit the hallway was small torches on the wall.

"here it is, man. Hurry up now, ok?"

King dice quietly unlocked the door to mugmans room and cuphead tried to prepare himself for seeing his brother again after seeing him die infront of him so long ago.

Cuphead slowly opened the door and then walked inside.

Thats when he saw his brother on a bed, covered up with a blanket. The only light on in the room was a small lamp on a bedside table.

"will he recognize me after so long? I hope i dont scare him." cuphead said in his head.

Cuphead slowly walked towards his brother, whose back was turned towards him.

"m..mugman? Is that you?" cuphead said to mugman, hoping his brother was awake.

There was silence for a whole minuet then a long missed voice responded back.

"cuphead...is that you? Im scared."

Mugman turned over to face his brother, his eyes dark grey. Unlike any color cuphead saw before.

A big smile hit both boys faces. Mugman reached out to hug cuphead.

Cuphead gave mugman a tight squeeze.

"ive missed you buddy. Its been so long." cuphead said, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"ive always had hopes id see you again."

"mee too." mugman said smiling.


	13. 13

Suddenly, mugman gave cuphead a strange look.

"you look different brother. Why are your eyes red and, and how did u get here?"

Cuphead looked down and then said,"shortly after you died i hung myself in the closet over depression from loosing you. You were the world to me and always will be. Ive been here for a year."

Mugman felt tears swell in his eyes.

"get me out of here, please. He hurts me. He wants to kill me. I wanna go to heaven not hell. Take me with u please." mugman pleaded, making cuphead begin to wonder what exactly the devil did to his brother.

Cuphead cried. "i cant muggs. I want to so bad but i cant."

"PLEASE cuphead. Ive been here a whole year in this room...alone. every night he rapes me, blood...pain. i cant take it anymore. Please take me with u."

Cuphead felt his blood boil and his anger begin to rise. His brother was being assaulted by the devil for a whole year and he disnt know? He didnt care if he got in trouble he was savibg his brother.


	14. 14

"follow me buddy. Ill take you to my room. Be quiet. Ok?" cuphead said helping his brother to his feet.

Suddenly as mugman stood up, a paniced look hit his face.

"whats wrong muggs? We have to hurry common."

"he will see me and kill me cuphead. Im scared..."

The devil instilled fear into his brother. This made cuphead furious.

His eyes turned deep blood red with anger and they glowed.

"no he wont hurt you. Over my dead body. Common."

Mugman followed cuphead and when king dice saw what was going on, cuphead looked at him dead in the eyes and said,"my brother has been raped by the devil ever since he died a year ago. Im taking him to my room and if u tell a single soul i will fucking end you, you hear?"

King dice never saw thia protective side of cuphead before. He was scared for his life. He nodded his head and all three took a back route out of sight back to the rooms.


	15. 15

Once back at his room, cuphead told king dice, who was still in utter fear for his life, to get lost and pretend nothing ever happened.

King dice obeyed and cuphead bolted his door shut.

Mugman sat down nervously in a chair. He began to shake with fear.

Cuphead slowly walked towards him and mugman ran to a corner and cowered in utter fear, tears streaming profusiously down his terrifyed face.

"no, i will be a good boy dont hurt me, please." mugman said, thinking cuphead was going to hurt him.

This scared and enraged cuphead.

His brother had been assaulted so long that approaching him slowly made him fear anyone.

"muggs, i wont hurt you. I want to comfort you. Please trust me." cuphead said slowly reaching his arms out towards his terrified brother.

Mugman began to tremble in fear. He slowly reached his hand out to hold cupheads hand and whimpered as he stood up.

Cuphead wrapped a blanket round his brother. They sat down on cupheads bed and cuphead proceeded to tell mugman he was safe and that he woukd never be hurt again.

Mugman looked at cuphead in the eyes and then burried his head into his brothers chest.

Cuphead put his arm around his brother to confort him.


	16. 16

Cuphead got changed into his normal clothes and then motioned for mugman to lay down.

"you can take my bed tonight, ok?"

"where will u sleep?" mugman asked, confused.

"in a chair beside you. Ill be here on guard to protect you."

Mugman smiled weakly. He was tired and seemed sluggish.

"cuphead dont be mad but can i have a small cracker or somwthing? Im so hungry. I havent been allowed to eat anything but my own vomit for 2 months. I couldnt handle it anymore after a few days and went without the rest."

Cuphead was really mad now. How dare he be treated in such a manner.

He ran over towards his fridge and grabbed a burger left over from the day before yesterday. cuphead handed it to his brother, who gave him a look as if it were ok to take it.

"thank you buddy. Im so hungry."

Mugman began to devour the burger. He acted like a homeless person who hadent eaten in weeks.

This hurt cuphead to see this.

Mugman was skin and bones, emaciated from lack of food.

His eyes looked of pain and torture.

A year of brutally being assaulted made mugman on edge and alert, even though his body screamed for rest.

Suddenly, mugman began to vomit. He held his stomach and purged on the floor.

Then cuphead saw the most vile terrifying thing he never thought he would ever see his brother do.

Mugman looked at cuphead wirh fear and quixkly began to eat his puke, holding his stomach doubled over in pure agony.

"im so sorry, im weak im weak. I was so hungry. Ill clean it up. Dont hurt me please."

Cuphead began to cry.

"he was tortured so bad. How dare he be treated tbks way." he said to himself.

"muggs, muggs. Its ok. Stop. You dont have to do that. Im not going to hurt u. I promise you are safe. Pleaee believe me."


	17. 17

Mugman looked up with fear in his eyes.

"im sorry. I cant hold food down well. Ive been forced several times to puke against my will."

"ita ok buddy. Ill help u get better. I wont let anyone hurt u."

Mugman crawled under the covers and cuphead laid down in the chair beside the bed.

A few minuets later, cuoheqd heard mugman snore.

Cuphead turned off the light then fell asleep.

The next day cuphead woke up to 20 texts from the devil, threatening cupheads life because he found out mugman wasnt in the room.

A few minuets later, a bang came from the door. Mugman jumped up and franticly ran to find somewhere to hide. He found a small closet and locked himaelf inside, trembling and whimpering quietly, barely audible.

The devil busted down the door.

"WhERE IS THE LITLLE BASTARD?!?! HE WASNT IN HIS ROOM. if I FIND oUT U TOOk HIM HERE U WILL DiE."

The devil boomed.

Cuphead stood up and said," yeah i have him and he isnt a bastard, hes my brother. How dare you fuckin asaault him. He deserves life. Not pain and torture."

Thw devil looked as though he was about to blow a gasket.

"how did u find out about him? Did king dice tell you? Hu? I want him back before u die. He will watxh as u die."

"no he wont. Leave my brother alone. We will fight this out. If i win the battle i keep mugman and u back off, i lose, u keep him."

The devil, still steaming mad, nodded his head.


	18. 18

Mugman sat in terror in the closet.

He heard the devil and cuohead fighting. And it sounded like the devil was loosing the battle, and that made the devil madder than mad.

After 3 hours later and a cracked head, cuphead sat down.

The devil was hopping mad but knew he had lost. "keep the bastard. He wont ever trust u. Just dont let him ever get in my sight or u both die."

Thw devil slambed the door behind him and then cuphead heard mugman whimpering.

Cuphead slowly opwned the door to the closet.

Mugman had a terrified look on his face.

"ita ok buddy. U can come out. U r finally safe."

Mugman slowly crawled out of the xloset, too scared to walk.

He climbed onti the bed and screamed into a pillow, his whole body trembling.

Cuphead put his hand on his scared brother and mugman sat uo in a flash.

Cuphead looked wt his brother in the eyes and said," dont ever thnk ill hurt u like he did. U r safe completely with me. Dont forget that, brother."

Mugman smiled faintly.

He hugged cuphead.

"thabks for protexting me cups. I love u."

"no problem buddy. Now watxh some tv. Stay in this room and dont answer it for noone. Ive gotta go to work."

Mugman nodded.


	19. 19 the end

Three months passed.

Cuphead and mugman beganto get caught up on lost time.

Cuphead told mugman everyrhing that had been going on.

Mugman slowly became back to his normal self.

King dice was thrown into a firey dungeon to burn forever.

A week later, cuphead and mugman were spotted by the devil.

The devil grabbed them both and as he said before, threw them both into a dungeon in the furthest pit of hell.

Cuphead disnt care. He was with mugman.

Forever


End file.
